


Owned

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Mentioned Dean/Others - Freeform, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Not set in the current time period, Objectification, Older Dean, Orgasm Denial, Owner Dean, Rich Dean, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slave Claire, Slave Trade, Teasing, Top Dean, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non consensual surgery (mentioned), noncon, oils used as lube, plug, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's family was forced to hand her over to the local slave trader but no matter how nice her new owner had looked she was still nothing more than a warm body for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Claire is 18 (that's why it isn't tagged underage)
> 
> This was written for a prompt. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING.

Claire’s hands were shaking as Dean, her owner, removed her clothes and inspected her with critical green eyes. His hands freely roamed over his naked body and his lips quirked with appreciation when he cupped her breasts, weighing them.

“Not a bad purchase.” He murmured to himself as he turned her. Claire’s breathing shuddered and her eyes clenched shut as she tried to control her fear.

The only thing she’d heard since her parents had been forced to hand her over to the slave trader, Mr. Crowley, was how pretty she was, how soft and breakable. It didn’t matter that she’d hoped Dean Winchester would have the final bid.

Her life was essentially over. He had purchased her as a bed-warmer and from what other slaves had told her it wasn’t an easy life even if it was spent mostly on her back or belly.

Claire found herself laid out on Dean’s bed with her legs spread and him positioned right between them. His hands curled around a bottle and a sweet scent filled the air when he opened it. “This is a special imported oil.” He spoke up when she twitched and her legs trembled against him.

Dean dipped his fingers in it and pressed against her. Claire’s breathing came out in a ragged sob when he breached her, finger moving inside her and pumping while another rubbed against her clit. It felt weird and Claire tried not to think about what her owner was doing.

“I’m using the oils to make sure you’re wet enough for me.” He spoke in a low voice as a second finger pushed inside and curled in her, stretching and rubbing. “I’m going to try out both holes tonight.” An oil coated thumb rubbed against her ass causing Claire’s eyes to fly open wide in horror, “I love fucking pussy but there is something to be said about taking someone from behind. Plus a tight asshole feels good around my cock.”

She wasn’t sure how long he focused on stretching her before a finger started to breach her other entrance. It burned, unlike when he had been fingering her open before, as the thick finger worked inside and rubbed against her inner muscles.

Claire’s fingers dug into the sheets as her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing increased. The second finger hurt worse and she bit her lip to hold back the sound.

“You’ll get used to this.” Dean spoke up, “Relaxing makes it easier.” She couldn’t relax. At all. It was just pain pain _pain_. “I’ll make sure to put extra oils here and once I’m ready again I’ll make sure you’re still stretched enough for me. I don’t want you to tear or bleed. I think I’ll pour some in, actually, so I know you’re more thoroughly coated inside.”

Three fingers had her shoving her head back and her mouth fell open in a gasp of pain. It ached in a way she hadn’t felt before. “First I’m going to take you from behind on your hands and knees.” Dean explained, “And once I’m ready for another round I’m going to test out this gorgeous ass of yours.”

Her mind went wild with the implications of what was about to happen. It was different knowing exactly what he was going to do and that it was about to happen. Mr. Crowley had only been words about what he was going to be selling her for but now it was actually here and she’d never been with anyone before.

“You’re so pretty.” Dean spoke as he pumped his fingers in and out of her ass, “I knew when I saw you up on the bidding block that I had to bid. I have a few other slaves but nothing like you.”

His fingers eased out and then large hands rolled her over onto her belly, hands guiding her up even as her arms shook and her breathing quickened once more. Cool oil was poured into her aching hole as fingers rubbed over her wet rim before something cold and hard was pushed into her hole.

The object popped past the ring of muscles as a whimper escaped and the heavy, thick object nestled inside her burning ass.

“You belong in this pose.” He breathed as he stood beside the bed, stripping and staring at her the whole time. It was nerve-racking as Claire stared at the intricate headboard. The bed dipped with his weight and the scent of oils became stronger in the air as Dean stroked himself.

His cock pushed into her, inching in and seeming to hit something inside her that hurt. “I always have this problem,” Dean breathed out against her, “The only way I can get my cock all the way inside a female slave is when I fuck their ass.” Claire tightened up and shuddered, trying to sway away but Dean’s hands gripped her and he rolled back. The first few thrusts inside her were slow but once Dean seemed to get used to her he stopped holding back.

Each thrust had his large cock shoving deep and pressing hard against her to the point it stole her ability to think.

Claire’s owner pounded into her from behind in hard and rough thrusts that had her body swaying and the headboard knocking against the wall. “Fuck.” He cursed, “You feel so good around me.” Dean grunted out as his fingers dug in to her hips and yanked her to meet his thrusts.

Occasionally his fingers rubbed against her and had something in her gut twisting causing her to tighten up and shudder. The grunting and moaning coming from Dean got louder, occasional curses escaping, as the headboard hit the wall harder and the mattress under them groaned in protest.

Her fingers dug into the sheets and her arms shook with her effort to hold herself in the position he’d placed her in. “Fuck.” Dean rocked up against her, panting. “Good girl.” He breathed against her, easing out. “Keep up that obedience.” His hand patted her ass but she didn’t move even though she wanted to lay out on her belly and whimper.

Claire hadn’t been able to orgasm. His touches and the feel of him inside her had sent unexpected jolts of pleasure through her but now she felt too tight in her skin and as though she’d stood on the edge but couldn’t fall over.

“Don’t worry,” he ran a hand along the slope of her back, “You’ll get to rest those arms of yours. I’ll just want you face down with that gorgeous ass up in the air.” Claire gasped when Dean had laid her out on her back and started letting his hands map her body. He teased her nipples, one with her fingers and the other with his teeth even as he settled between her spread legs.

Claire could only gasp and whimper as Dean learned her body, send more of those unexpected jolts of pleasure through her.

His lips trailed down to the scar low on her abdomen that she’d woken up with weeks ago after Mr. Crowley had first brought her back to be inspected. A thumb rubbed against it and tears blurred her eyes.

At least she wouldn’t have to worry about carrying a child for the man who had bought her to use as a sex slave.

Large hands continued to move over her body as she trembled and closed her eyes, turning her head away, until Dean was rolling her over onto her belly and straddling her thighs.

His heavy cock, now hard once more, rested against her ass and everything inside her stilled as he fucked the plug in to her ass and pulled it back before repeating. “You look so good with a pretty pink plug in that ass of yours but I think you’ll look better with my cock filling you up.”

The plug popped out as he tugged it, more oil was added inside her and the slick sounds of Dean stroking himself had Claire closing her eyes until the blunt pressure of a thick cock pushed against her.

“I was really looking forward to this.” The words were breathed out with excitement as Dean started to push inside her and Claire struggled not to make a sound at the burn as Dean sunk into her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I have someone saying something: Dean's cock was far too long for him to be inside Claire completely that first time that's why it was hurting.


End file.
